


I got you

by Blue_butterfly_5



Series: Heavy/Dark/Depression AU. (Life is strange) [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidanpping, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Romance, Self-Harm, comforst, debression, pricefiel, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_butterfly_5/pseuds/Blue_butterfly_5
Summary: After Chloe s girlfriend went missing, Chloe does all she can to find her loved ones even call the cops. do they help or Is Chloe Or does Chloe have to take the situation her own hands. (TRIGGER WARNING INCLUDING HEAVY SUBJECT MENTAL-ISSUES, SELF HARM.. ETC..)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Heavy/Dark/Depression AU. (Life is strange) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568083
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Yesterday was the vortex club party, I was there with Max, Steph and Drew. Max and I have been together for almost a month.

Last night something happened when I was a bathroom with Steph.

Drew were somewhere when we came back Max was missing. I was up all night and tried to find Max. I can't lose her I can't.

We called the cops, but they don`t do anything, because of Prescott, David try to help...

Now I am sitting in my chair and looking at our last photo, I remember that day when we take this and when I framed it.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I ran my thump over the max's face.

"I found you I promise, and who did this pay,".

I heard knock my door. "Yeah, it's open."

"Hey, Chloe, can we come inside?" Steph asked.

"Why you ask,"

Steph sigh, "Drew blames himself,"

"Dude,"

"I know Chloe, but I should not have left I could have done something,". Drew replied as she sat down.

"It's not your fault, nothing is, only their who did this, so I`m not mad,"

"Okay" Drew replied as he took a deep breath.

"Let's think how we get Max back,"

"Agree,".


	2. Frank

After a long night with Steph and Drew, and the next morning I was sitting with mom, in a living room, drinking coffee.

We tried yesterday everything talk to Victoria if she knows where Nathan is, talk to other students, but still nothing and I’m scared. I don’t want to lose Max.

“Chloe?” Joyce said.

“Yeah, mom?”

“Try to eat something, I can make something before I go work,” Joyce replied.

“Thanks, mom but I’m not hungry.”

“Okay, then you see Drew and Steph today too?”

“Yeah maybe.”

“Okay and Chloe” Joyce replied as she stood up.

“I know, we found her”

“That's right, I need to go now, but call me if you need anything alright.” Joyce replied.

“Thanks, mom, I will” I stood up and hugged my mother, and honestly it felt so good.

I drank the rest of my coffee and called Steph.

Steph “hey Chloe”

“Hey, how are you?”

Steph “Well I’m good you?”

“Hanging here, I didn't sleep much last night after you and Drew left, I’m just.”

Steph: “I know Chloe, want to hang out today too, we can continue our search, or we can just hang out.”

“Will you?”

Steph: “Of course Max is my friend too, maybe its good thing to think something else for a while”.

“I can’t Steph, even I try or want to I just can’t.”

Steph: “Well maybe we can talk with Victoria again... no, wait a minute.”

“What?”

Steph: “You buy your weed from Frank still?”

“Yeah, why?”

Steph: “Does Nathan buy too?”

“I don’t know, I mean maybe.”

Steph: “We should ask him if he knows something, I’m angry that I didn't think this yesterday.”

“I think that yesterday was all this “I'm shocked” day.”

Steph: “yeah I think that too but, meet me on the beach?”

“Sure, I’m on my way”

* * *

I drove on the beach and meet Steph there, we hugged and talked a bit, before we went to Frank.

Our relationship is “good” if you can say that the person who sells you drugs.

However, it’s now or ever.

“Ready?” Steph asked.

“Yeah, let's do this.”

When we arrived, I knocked on the door and waited?

However, we didn’t wait long.

“What you want Price I just sell to you,” Frank said as he opened the door.

“Do you know where Nathan is?” Steph asked.

“Why you ask that?” Frank asked.

“We need to just find him” Steph replied.

“No, I don’t know where he is,” Frank replied. as he turned around.

“Frank. Please he may have my girlfriend” I felt a hand on my shoulder I smiled a little to Steph.

“That Max?” Frank asked.

I tensed a little but then remember that Frank has seen Max.

“Yes”

“Holy shit” Frank replied.

“What?”

“I’m sorry Chloe... he.” Frank start and almost fell.

“Hey, sat down Frank and tell us,” Steph said.

“When Max's went missing?” Frank asked.

“Two days ago,”

“Shit” Frank replied

“Nathan came to me that day and bought me a drug called GHB. A lot when I asked about it.

“He. Didn’t tell me anything, but nobody doesn’t buy that much... and not this drug, if only I was thinking, why he needs it.”

“And I think you’re right he has Max,” Frank replied.

“WHAT!!!!!! You...”

“Chloe I’m sorry but I didn’t know!”

“Well, you should have asked him, pressured him to tell now he. “

“Shh Chloe calms down, I think that should not have helped not with Nathan,” Steph replied.

“But my Max. She’s there all alone and scared and maybe even. NO!”

“Where is he!!”

“Chloe... I don’t know, but I can help you. Trust me. Tomorrow we know where he is.” Frank replied.

“Steph. I”.

“It’s okay Chloe, let's go home, you can rest if you want to”. Steph replied.

“And thank you call me tomorrow Frank” Steph continued.

“Will do, and take care of her”

“Of course.”

* * *


	3. We had something

Steph’s POV

After Chloe and I came back to meet her, she went to her room to sleep… I didn’t blame her; she needs to rest. I’m worried too. Still, I couldn’t imagine what Chloe felt.

I hope we found Max and on time, not too late. But after our talk with Frank, at least we have a clue. So, our next step is Victoria and her posse.

I mean they need to know something. After making coffee, I took my phone and started chatting with Drew.

_Drew: “So, she’s sleeping?”_

_Me: “Yeah, I’m a worried and Chloe too.”_

_Drew: “Well, yeah. I can’t blame her though. She is worried and scared; her lover is missing.”_

_Me: “Yeah, we should talk to Victoria again. I mean Nathan is her Bestie, I don’t believe she knows nothing.”_

_Drew: “Maybe I should go?”_

_Me: “You want to?”_

_Drew: “Yeah, this was my fault, and don’t say it wasn’t; it was. If I had been with Max...”_

_Me: “Don’t blame yourself. Nathan is sick.”_

_Drew: “I left her alone. Even though I know…”_

_Me: “You’re right, but don’t still blame yourself, it’s Nathan’s fault.”_

_Drew: “Okay then. But I will still talk to Victoria.”_

_Me: “Okay, I’m here for Chloe.”_

_Drew: “Okay, call you later.”_

_Me: “Thanks.”_

After sending the last text, the coffee machine beeped, and coffee poured on me.

* * *

After a while playing with my phone and watching TV. I walked upstairs to Chloe’s room, wondering if she is still sleeping.

I opened the door quietly and walked in.

“Chloe?”

“Mmm, what?”

“Sorry to wake you up.”

“It’s okay. Is everything alright?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, Drew wanted to go talk with Victoria.”

Chloe sat straight and rubbed her eyes… “That’s good” Chloe replied.

“Did you sleep at all?”

“Yeah,” Chloe replied.

“That’s good, right?”

“I guess. I miss her.”

I sat next to Chloe, putting my hand on her shoulder. “I know you do, but we found her, and soon, Max will be with us again.”

“Yeah,” Chloe replied.

“Yeah, go back to sleep Chloe, you need to rest.”

“But...” Chloe replied.

“I will wake you up when I hear from Drew, okay?”

“O-okay,” Chloe replied.

Chloe went to back sleep and I watched some videos on my phone. Honestly, I miss Max too and our nerd games. And I’m scared, but I need to be strong for Chloe.

About half an hour later, Drew called Steph and told her everything. I woke Chloe up and told her so she can take all her stuff. 

Frank also kept his promise. Now we all know Nathan was behind this but he is not alone, what the fuck? What I know now is that we need to talk to Nathan and we need to make him talk.

As Chloe drove towards the beach a little too fast, I kept quiet for a while but later talked with Drew and David talked a little. We need all the help we can get.

I can’t believe it; I just can’t. I mean how will Nathan let someone use him like this. Okay, I didn’t just say that Nathan is sick, fuck... And who the hell will even want to kidnap high schoolers, except psychopaths.


	4. Truth is out

**Chloe’s POV**

**TRIGGER WARNING: A LITTLE DEPICTION FOR VIOLENCE AND SUICIDE THOUGHTS**

I was still a little nervous when we were driving towards the beach and talked to Frank and Nathan. I don’t still get it. If this prick doesn’t tell where my Max is, I will surely make him to talk.

I know I promised Max and others that there wouldn’t be violence anymore, but I don’t know if there is another way to make Nathan talk. We have surely tried because of David and my promise, but still...

Soon after my little thought, we arrived and I turned the engine off. I detached my seatbelt and hopped out of the car with Steph.

“Chloe,” Steph said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Just take it easy, okay? I know you want to know; I also want too but...” Steph replied. 

“I know, but Nathan doesn’t talk easily.” I sighed.

“Yeah, sure, I know, but at least, we can try first,” Steph replied with a smile.

I responded, “yeah, sure. It was my plan all along.”

“Suuure,” Steph replied.

“Oh, shut up and let’s go, my girl is waiting.”

“I know it may not end today but soon enough, I just hope we’re not late...”

”No, no, Chloe, do not think about that. Of course, we’re not.”

Standing in front of Frank’s RV, I took a few breaths in and out and felt Steph’s comforting hand on my shoulder.

“Chloe, it will soon be over, and David is on his way with Drew, so help is also provided in the event of an ugly situation,” Steph answered.

“I know, I’m just nervous. I am angry and nervous at the same time.”

“I know,” Steph answered.

I hugged Steph and took deep breaths again before knocking the door. Then Frank answered.

We talked and he told us about the situation. Nathan joined us soon too.

Neither of them knows how this end, but there is only one goal in their mind.

* * *

“Okay, Frank, what the f......” Nathan yelled but stopped when he spotted us. 

I was so hard; I must just not grab him at that time.

“Just listen to us, for now.” Frank started.

“We know, Nathan, and don’t even bother to say you don’t know what I’m talking about, you know exactly.” Frank continued.

“And now, you tell us the whole story.” Frank continued and he was tensed and angry when he finished.

“The fuck I will,” Nathan said and started to walk to his car.

“That was it, fuck my promises,” I stood up and stormed towards Nathan. Steph tried to grab my arm.

“Chloe, wait!” Frank yelled but I didn’t stop. I know this is not helping but I don’t care if there is just only one person I care about now.

Soon enough, I reached Nathan before he could drove off, grabbed him on his collar and pushed him against the car.

“NOW, YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU KEEP MAX!! OR....”

“Get the hell from me, bitch,” Nathan yelled and tried to punch me.

“TELL ME! WHERE....IS.....SHE!!”

“I don’t know!” Nathan yelled and pushed me away.

I was about to grab him again, but Frank stopped me. “Stop, Chloe.”

“But Max...”

“I know and we will found her with or without Nathan I promise,” Steph said.

“Speak, you this ASSHOLE!”

Finally, Nathan stopped fighting and acting like an asshole; he told us the whole story --- how he was working with Jefferson how and he was drugging girls and took some sick photos.

How he acted towards Max is even sicker. He told us that he didn’t want any of this, but he let Jefferson say something about this. Max was always his target.

As Nathan finished his story, I was angry, shocked and furious. How can he do this to Max or any girls, how can that sick fuck... tears rolling down my eyes when I even think about Max and how scared she may be. 

When David and Drew came, we filled them with the details. Steph was chatting with them while I was staring at Max’s photos, tears still rolling my eyes (just hold on babe, just hold on, I’m coming)

“Chloe?” David said.

“Yeah, a... never mind what?”

“Promise me that you will listen to me. Will you?” Don’t get yourself in danger for Max and... for your mom.” David replied.

“I just want Max at home.” I dried my eyes.

“Shh, I know you want to; we want that too, but Max wants that you’re okay too, so no bursting in. We need a plan.” David replied as all the three got into the car.

“Chloe...” David said. 

I sighed. “Fine, tell me your plan.” I started the engine and drove towards our destination.

* * *

David called cops too, even though it’s useless. I don’t want to wait anymore, I just want my Max back at home.

I only hope that it’s not too late, I can’t lose Max too.

But if it’s up to me, I will not lose her, and nobody else either. I drove off with only one goal in my mind. When I arrived, I parked the car and went out.

“Chloe, wait...”

“What?”

“We need a plan like I already said,” David replied.

“Fuck you and your plan.”

“Chloe, I understand you only want to save Max, but we can’t just rush in, it can hurt us, and it can hurt Max too,” David replied.

“I…”

“Trust me, at least this one,” David replied.

“You know, Chloe, he is right, do it, for your mom too. I mean she lost her husband already,” Steph said as she put her hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

“I… fine, sorry.”

“As I said, I really understand, but now let’s see,” David replied as he takes his plan paper.

Meanwhile, Max is really tired of all this; she had bruises all over her body, bloody nose, and drug every time. She is so tired, crying, and scared. She only hopes that someone is rescuing her soon, or maybe she will die soon so that she won’t feel the pain anymore. But Chloe is the only reason why Max keeps fighting back. And her friends too.

Mr. Jefferson was with his computer, looking at his newest “photos” with a creepy smile on his face. He is only focusing on Max’s pictures, so he doesn’t hear the sound, and when he heard, it was too late. David banged in, pointing his gun towards Mark’s head.

“Stood up, and do not do anything!” David said.

“Oh, you don’t do anything...” Mark replied with a smirk on his face. They started a fight, but finally, with Max’s help, David was able to take Mark down.

“Let me in!!!!!”

“Chloe, now...” But it was too late. I was already in; I just stood there frozen, staring at Max and then Jefferson, and something went off... something snapped inside my head.

I walked towards Mark and started to kick punch and yelled at him. I stopped only when I heard Max’s voice.

Then I ran towards Max, lose the ropes, took her in my arms and tried to comfort and speak to her, but Max was too tired and too weak to respond, only whimpering and crying before she passed out. I screamed but nothing helped... nothing. 

* * *


	5. Hospital

Max’s POV

Everything is dark; the only thing I could hear is a beeping voice (huh). Slowly, I opened my eyes and recognized where I am.

I was lying on a hospital bed, and that beeping voice was my monitor. First, I freaked out a little just because my memories are a little dizzy, maybe. But yes, I could remember even though I don’t want to.

I remembered when David came in and... oh God, Chloe... I turned my head and smiled a little, Chloe was okay and here, sleeping next to me on the bed.

Covering herself with her leather. I tried to move a little but it hurts too much. So, I just closed my eyes again.

About twenty minutes later, I noticed that someone is holding my hand, so Chloe must be awake.

“Hey, Max, I hope you can hear me... so please wake up.” Chloe started.

“Don’t dare leave me now, I can’t lose you... please wake up...” Chloe continued as tears rolled down on her cheeks.

I squeezed her hand and opened my eyes.

“Max?” Chloe called.

I smiled, “Hey, there.”

“Oh, thank God you’re awake,” Chloe replied as she hugged Max a little too tight.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Chloe replied.

“No, it’s okay. What....what happened?” I was a little scared to ask.

“Are you sure you want to hear?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, what happened when you came in?” I tried to sit again but regret it instantly. “Ah...”

“Hey, take it easy. Just here, let me help.” Chloe replied as she helped me to sit upright. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks Chloe.” I smiled.

“Always,” Chloe replied. “Yeah, after I cut the rope and all that, you literally passed out, didn’t say much, and only whimpering my name.” Chloe continued.

“After I called an ambulance, the cops came and took that bastard away. He’s jail, Max, and dares not near you anymore.” Chloe continued and kissed my hand.

“As for your injury, well, I think it’s more mental... and I don’t think I need to explain that,” Chloe replied as she stared at me.

I shook my head... well, I’m not ready to talk about it.

“Hey babe... when you’re ready to talk, I’m here to listen, okay?” Chloe said.

“I know, thank you.”

We talked a little more before my doctor came in and told me about my injury. Chloe was right; it’s more mental, and of course, I have more bruises that I want to treat and the drug. Well, let’s just say that one more time, and I wouldn’t be here. But they will keep me here for a couple more days, just in case.

I was a little upset about it because I just want to go home, be in Chloe’s arms and with our friends, start my healing progress, and forget all.

* * *

In the next morning, when I woke up, there was Drew and Steph too, with Chloe. 

“Hey, cutie pie, someone wanted to say hi,” Chloe replied.

I waved my hand. “Well, hi.”

Steph only chuckled a little... “Yeah, still, Max, I know it’s a dumb question, but how are you?”

“I’m...” Drew started, but I cut in.

“Don’t say you’re sorry, it’s not your fault. It’s.... I can’t even say his name.”

“Hey, you don’t have to. I get it, thanks Max,” Drew replied.

“But for Steph’s question, I don’t know, I’ve been thinking for almost the whole night, and what went down in there.” I sighed.

“Babe, want to talk about it?” It may help you... and you’re safe here... with us.” Chloe replied as she took my hand and the others agreed by nodding.

I sighed a little, I know it’s too soon, but I also know I need to talk about sooner or later, if not Chloe and my friends, then my therapist and my parents.

“Well, when you and Steph left, I talked with Drew and wanted to get fresh air. You know me and how I am with people, even I wanted to go.”

“When I was out, soon, I felt something sharp on my....my neck and then darkness. When I woke up, I was... I was... tied up in that fucking chair.”

I told them everything --- how I tried to fight back but only get a fist on my face, my stomach, and my side. How He smiled and took photos of me while I felt gross every time.

“As he was trying to,...... he didn’t succeed because Nathan came in.” When I finished the whole story, I was full of tears and shaking.

Chloe was able to calm me down. Then I fell asleep.

“I can’t believe it, I mean...” Chloe replied as she looked down on her lap.

“I know what you mean Chloe, I can’t either, but it’s true.”

It’s so wrong that someone like Max needed to go through something like that.” Steph replied.

“Yeah, but now, nobody dares touch her ever again.” Also, where the hell is her parents?” Chloe asked.

“I called them when Max went missing and I called them yesterday too. We talked and they said that they are coming to see Max.”

“Some parents don’t care when their daughter is going through a difficultly.” Chloe replied as she stroked Max’s hair.


	6. Back to home

It’s been almost a week we found Max and she has been in the hospital, but everything is good. She’s getting better of course but not mentally and that’s why I’m here and her friends too. 

Steph and I picked Max up from the hospital and then we headed home. I was planning we should do something with Max, but maybe she just wanted to rest and be in my arms again. Ryan and Vanessa didn’t show up, and that’s is something I can’t understand.

Max was so upset when I told her and when they didn’t come. We just wonder why.

Max was waiting in her room, all ready to go.

As Max signed out, we walked towards my car, but Max was slowing down.

“Are you okay, babe?”

“Yeah, it’s just weird to be out again. I mean this only walk to your car and it’s...“ Max replied as she shook her head.

“It’s okay, we understand.”

I opened the door, Steph followed, and we stepped inside the car.

“So, there is she,” I smiled as I opened Max’s door and walked towards her putting a light kiss on her lips. “Ready to go?”

“Hell yeah!” Max replied

“Well, someone is excited.” I teased

“Shut up Chloe, and let’s go home. And hey Steph.”

“Hey,” Steph replied as she smiled and hugged her friend.

* * *

“Well, welcome home Max. Mom is working and so is David. So, what you wanna do? Are you staying, Steph?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay,” Steph answered.

“Of course, it is.”

The trio talked a little more, played some video games, ate snacks but it’s getting late and they needed to go bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it`s short sorry :/


	7. Hang out

Max`s POV

I`ve been turning and turning a little more. I mean, I wake up screaming. Chloe had to hold me before I fell asleep again. Now I wake again.

Slowly and quietly, I got up from the bed, took my clothes, and went downstairs. Joyce had already gone to work, so I was sitting on the couch and thinking about everything

that happened. I know it`s not healthy, and I should not.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and opened them again. Even thinking about it makes me sick, how I didn`t see it, how Well`s did not see it.

nobody saw it, and that`s because I got hurt. *sigh* I don`t really blame anyone except myself.

"Max?" I noticed Chloe is awake and walking downstairs.

"Yeah, I`m here."

Chloe sat next to me "what`s wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking about everything, and didn`t want to wake you.... again."

"Max... a babe, don`t worry about it, I’m here for you... always. " "so, you can wake me up," Chloe said as she caressed my cheek.

I just leaned against her, her safe arms around me.

After I calmed down a little, we watched TV and went to breakfast. I just wanted to go out again with Chloe and see Steph too.

As we arrived, I went inside already. Chloe and Steph stayed outside for a smoke.

So, how is she?" Steph asked as they smoked against the wall of the two whales.

"how you think?" Chloe replied, "not good... not good at all," she continued.

"Shit" I can imagine." Steph replied as she looked at her friend.” well, maybe time and us will heal Max."

"Yeah, I hope so," Chloe replied.

I was sitting on the booth where we always sat as Joyce came towards me and poured me coffee. I smiled a little "thanks."

"I took your order soon," Joyce replied with a smile.

Nodding, I drank my coffee and waited for Chloe and Steph to join me.

* * *

I drank my coffee and ate breakfast and, of course, talking with Chloe and Steph, I was in a slightly better mood than before. As we were eating, drinking, and all that, I took

my wallet and paid for the breakfast... We walked out of the diner and towards Chloe`s car.

The car ride was a little quiet Steph and I played on our phone and watched outside from time to time, But I mean, not always need to talk. Soon after we arrived at our

destination.

Chloe wanted to go junkyard, our lair. Yes, we have our own secret place. There was this ship, and because of our little adventures as pirates, we take this ship to our lair.

“you come?” I asked Steph.

“Sure.”

We talked and talked a little more, played some games and just enjoyed each other`s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and a little side notes and remember, English is not my mother language so there may be mistakes. you can point them NICELY. But I edit my work of course, but errors can still remain there. So be mindful about that when you read my work. :)

**Author's Note:**

> well..... what I can say..


End file.
